Masquerade
by Brazendale
Summary: This is a short one piced story set after the end of season 3. Sookie and Bill have split up and now Sookie is trying her best to come to terms with everything and get on with her life without Bill but her life is at a standstill until Tara steps in and insists her friend comes to a charity event with her.


A short one piece story set after the end of Season 3 of True Blood.

Sookie has spilt up with Bill and was doing her best to get on with her life.

Kudos to Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris.

Masquerade

'Come on Sookie it will be fun' Tara urged. One look at Sookie's face gave plenty of indication that she was in no mood for 'fun' and hadn't been in a 'fun mood' for quite a while. 'And besides' Tara was continuing on 'it's for such a good cause; Facing the Atlantic needs all the help it can get to raise money for kids facing challenges' she added persuasively. She knew of course Tara was right, it was for a good cause and that was all that mattered but if it was up to her, fun would be the last thing on her mind.

Since the night she had rescinded Bill and Eric's invitation she had gone to work, come home, spent hours hurting, fuming, crying and lonely; so very lonely. Oh yes, she knew that it was all right in this day and age to be young, unattached and independent, without a male in her life. All that was fine, she didn't need a man to exist but she had been alone in her life for twenty five years apart from Gran, and she didn't like being alone again. Besides, she missed Bill; she just missed him so much, but that was something she was never going to admit to anyone, not even Tara.

'Oh all right, I'll go' she said with resignation in her voice, 'when is it?' Tara smiled 'The ball is this Saturday night and I already bought us the tickets'. 'Hold on, what do you mean the _ball_, I thought this was just a fundraiser get together, I don't want to go to a _ball_' Sookie said peevishly, 'besides I don't have anything the wear to a _ball._'

'Just you leave everything to me, I've already got it all worked out.' Sookie looked sulky, 'you've been mighty sure that I would come haven't you?'

Sookie was annoyed that Tara knew her so well. She knew her so well that she had used the one thing that would get her there, helping kids with life altering challenges. Tara knew that Sookie went through hell as a kid being different; children could be so cruel to anyone that wasn't the norm or didn't fit into the acceptable category by their peers. She also knew that Sookie would never ever dream to compare her 'disability' as Sookie called it, to those faced by the children the FTA were helping. That's a given, nothing could compare to the suffering those kids go through but she knew that Sookie could relate to all those kids that needed help desperately. She played on her sympathies to get her to go. 'I'll be over late Saturday afternoon with your dress and we can go together if you like' she laughed walking out the door.

It was Tuesday and she was now running behind for the late shift. She got ready to go to work and left not thinking much about Tara and the retched ball other than to be annoyed at having to get dressed up and go out. Merlottes was busy enough with the regular Tuesday night crowd to keep her occupied and the rest of the week was filled with the mundane routine of working, shopping, cooking and house work. It wasn't until Friday night when Sookie and Arlene completed their close up tasks that she gave it a second thought after Sam mentioned the ball. With alarm, Sookie realised it was tomorrow night.

'Are you going to the ball Sook?' Sam asked while stacking the clean glasses away behind the bar ready for the next day. 'Yes Sam I'll be there with Tara' she said steadily filling the salt shakers and folding the napkins for the dispensers. She'd agreed to work the lunch time shift tomorrow so the more she did now the quicker she could finish up and get out early, leaving her time to get ready for this blasted ball she thought. 'Oh Sookie' Arlene chimed in, what are you wearing? No, don't tell me let it be a surprise' she laughed. That Arlene sure could be odd, she thought shrugging it off, what did it matter what she wore? 'Tommy's agreed to work in my place tomorrow night so I guess I'll see you there?' Sam said, more of a question than a statement laughing with excitement.

Sookie went home but as she was driving she was kind of perplexed, what the hell was the big deal everyone seemed to be making of this stupid ball? Maybe they should all just get a life she thought. Grumpy and tired, she grabbed a snack, had a shower, cleaned her teeth and yawning, hit the sack. As tired as she was, her mind wouldn't leave her in peace but kept going over the same old beaten track; why had Bill lied to her, how much he hurt her, how much she missed him and how much she ached for him. Eventually, falling into an uneasy sleep, she dreamt of Bill. Seeing his face again as if it was that first night when he had walked into Merlotte's and into her life, she felt his cool lips on hers, evoking a wave of desire.

When Sookie woke the next morning the sun was streaming in the window with promises of a beautiful day. She noticed not for the first time that her pillow was damp from crying in her sleep and she cursed herself for being weak. She would get through this she told her self; she just had to stay strong. Getting up she threw herself into her daily chores before heading off to work the lunch time shift. For a Saturday it was unusually quiet. 'Where is everyone?' she asked Lafayette after placing an order for burgers and chilli fries a young couple at one of her tables had requested. 'Well honey child, most everyone is probably getting ready for tonight' La La gushed, enthusiasm in his voice. Sookie rolled her eyes thinking _**enough**_, anyone would think this was the social event of the year.

As it was so quiet Sam sent her home early, cheerfully calling out 'Don't be late tonight' as she left. With hours ahead of her before Tara was due to arrive, Sookie decided to spend some time doing one of the few things that still gave her any pleasure; working on her tan. Changing into her favourite swimwear she smothered her self in lotion and lay out in the garden soaking up the sunshine, leaving her with just enough time to grab something to eat and shower before Tara got there. Sookie was out on the front porch doing her nails as she heard Tara's car in the drive. Looking up to watch Tara get out of the car she let out a 'What the hell?'

Sookie stood watching Tara reaching in to her car to retrieve a huge voluminous bag and other smaller parcels. It wasn't her actions that she was totally gob smacked at, it was what she was wearing. Tara came up the front steps of the porch carrying the bulky bundles with her and she was dressed as Wonder Woman. 'Oh Sook, I forgot to tell you, it's a fancy dress ball tonight, you know a masquerade kind of but without the masks,' said Tara, walking hurriedly passed Sookie before she could say anything.

'You have got to be kidding me?' Sookie said regaining her speech. 'Look, I know that you don't really want to go Sookie but honestly, you really do need to get out. You can't stay cooped up forever. It's not going to change anything and the way I see it, it's like riding a bike so the sooner you get out there girl the quicker you are going to get over it' Tara retorted. After putting everything down she turned and gave Sookie an unexpected hug.

Sookie knew she meant well and that she was probably right, she had to face it sooner or later and get on with her life. So I guess tonight's as good as any time else. 'I have your outfit here for you, sorry but this is as good as I could get from the costume hire place. They'd just about run out of everything by the time I got there' Tara said telling a white lie, what Sookie didn't know couldn't hurt her. 'Let's go up stairs and get you dressed before we run out of time.'

It took nearly an hour for Sookie to get dressed, hair done and make up in place but by the time Tara was finished with her she had begrudgingly begun to get into the spirit of the night. She wasn't entirely happy with the choice of outfits that Tara had come up with but there was nothing she could do about that now. It was extremely heavy and the neckline was too low. Tara stood back to look at her handy work once everything was finished and smiled at what she saw. Sookie going over to the full length cheval mirror that had stood in the corner of Grans room for an eon, looked at her reflection. 'Wow' she said turning to Tara. 'Girl you look so pretty in that get up' Tara said admiringly 'only problem we're going to have is getting you into the car' she laughed.

Sookie stood looking at the girl in the mirror. She had always had pretty plain tastes as far as fashion went. She liked the outfit of shorts and tees that made up Merlottes uniform, allowing her freedom of movement. She wore shorts and simple tops at home too or just little cotton sundresses in summer and jeans with hoodies or a jumper in the colder months. Apart from the clothes she had bought to wear on her trip to Dallas, her going out date dress and of course, the beautiful lavender chiffon number that Bill had bought for her to wear the night he'd proposed, really her wardrobe was pretty simple, nothing much that you couldn't pick up in any Wal-Mart. But this, this was something else.

The fabric of the dress was some kind of material that gave off a sheen when she moved, changing from palest mauve through to silver and scattered over it were embossed velvet sprigs of wisteria trailing down. Tiny black velvet ribbon bows decorated the bodice and around the plunging scooped neckline that revelled a substantial portion of cleavage. But it wasn't just the fabric of the dress that took her breath away, it was the costume it's self; a hooped crinoline with matching layers and layers of petticoats, corsetry and under garments, a matching wide brimmed flat straw hat with yet more ribbons finishing the ensemble.

Tara straightened one of the many tiny black velvet bows that cascaded down the back of the gown before tying matching ribbons around Sookies neck and wrists, then giving the bunch of ringlets she had painstakingly created with her curling iron and pinned cunningly into bunches either side of Sookies face a last mist of hairspray to help hold the shape, she said laughingly 'It's time to go'.

With considerable effort they managed to get Sookie, hoops and all, into and out of the car without too much crumpling to her out fit. Judging by the amount of cars and traffic around the hall almost all of Bon Temps and probably half of Shreveport were here tonight or at least out gawking at those that were attending. As they walked along the footpath they passed others on their way and had to laugh at some of the sites they were seeing. Turning into the path leading to the hall Sookie read the banner hanging across the front: Fundraising for the FTA – Come as your heart's desire ball, it said.

Behind them a loud chorus of cat calls and whistles had erupted and turning to see what the commotion was about they saw Andy Bellefluer, beat red with embarrassment dressed as Robin from Batman and Robin. With skimpy skin hugging tights and all, he was receiving a roasting from a group of young bucks out for some entertainment. 'Just remember, I know where you all live' Andy shouted and hurrying past Sookie and Tara, he mumbled something about Robin Hood and Robin from Batman being two different things and how could they get his costume order so mixed up.

The girls were still laughing about Andy aka Robin when Tarzan aka Hoyt Fortenbury on the door, took their tickets as they entered. The hall was dressed with large posters of Bertie and James standing in front of white capped ink blue monstrous waves as a reminder to all of the real purpose of the night. Looking around they spotted various friends and acquaintances all looking extremely different to their normal appearance.

'You know, this is going to be really interesting' Sookie whispered to Tara '_come as your heart's desire_ could tell you a lot about what people really think, there are some mighty interesting choices that people have made tonight' she laughed as Bud Dearborn walked past raising his Sherlock Holmes deerstalker hat in salutation to the girls.

They were standing taking in the sights including two supermen, the local mechanic dressed as a convict in striped suit, ball and chain with leggings attached, a gorilla who they had no idea of the identity of but it made you wonder, and a raucous party of Roman legionnaires from the local college also known as the Bon Temps football team. Just as they were about to look for a place to sit down, Jason dressed in a silk smoking jacket, pseudo puffing on a pipe, came sauntering over. Clinging to each arm were two girls in the most outrageously revealing costumes dressed as playboy bunnies.

'Hi there Sook, Tara, what do you think of the outfit?' gesticulating to the girls not the clothing. 'I bet old Hugh Heffner would be proud of me' he grinned. Oh boy, that would figure, only Jason could come up with that one as an excuse to date two girls on one night Sookie thought, but at the same time she had to laugh.

They were then joined by a five star general accompanying Marilyn Munroe, Terry Bellefluer and Arlene. 'They gave me enough hell while I was in the army' Terry was saying seriously 'so tonight it's my turn…payback time'. Arlene rolled her eyes mouthing to the girls 'just humour him'. She surprisingly made quite a good Marilyn, the blonde wig and eye make up changing her whole appearance but as soon as she opened her mouth it was good old Arlene that everyone knew and loved.

Music started playing in the back ground as Mike the DJ welcomed all to the ball and explained the various proceedings that would be held throughout the night. There were to be various contests and raffles with a substantial grand prize donated by an anonymous benefactor, all proceeds going to the FTA. There was to a mystery auction and also a crowning of the King and Queen of the ball competition. Refreshments had been provided by various local retailers including Merlottes and thanks were given to all those volunteers who had assisted in setting everything up with special mention to Maxine Fortenbury who had worked tirelessly. Maxine was standing near the stage dressed as some kind of harem girl in a flowing chiffon belly dancer out fit that, unfortunately for all those present, left very little to the imagination.

Arrivals were still pouring in as the music went into full swing and various couples began dancing. 'Scarlett, Hooker' a loud voice from behind caught their attention. No one could mistake a greeting like that and turning, the girls were confronted by the startling spectacle of Cleopatra in all her finery, including the royal double crowns of upper and lower Egypt accompanied by Gandalf, Lafayette and Jesus or at least they presumed that somewhere under the beard, pointed hat and robe, Jesus was to be found. La La had gone all out and wanted desperately to be the belle of the ball he was telling them but 'Look at you Sook or should I say Scarlett honey, you are sure going to be giving me a run for my money' he pouted.

Sam in the form of Jack Sparrow came over to greet the group laughing at the site of

Bud / Sherlock admonishing Andy / Robin for bringing the good name of the Bon Temps police department into disrepute because of the revealing outfit Andy was wearing. 'It's just not a good look' Bud was heard to say as Andy tried to explain, their conversation trailing off into the distance as they passed by. 'Sookie you look the picture of a southern belle' Sam said, wistfully looking at her standing there. 'And what am I Sam Merlotte, chopped liver' Tara interposed. 'Tara, you are a wonder of a woman' he replied breaking the tension and grabbing Tara by the arm, he led her off to the dance floor.

Indiana Jones took this opportunity to appear at her side and looking up Sookie couldn't help but laugh when she realised Alcide was standing there grinning down at her. 'Hi there Sookie, how are you? Are you okay? Look Sookie, I've been meaning to come see you but….well after what happened in Jackson' he trailed off. Before he could go on Sookie interrupted him. 'Please Alcide, I can't talk about it', her face clouding over and a fleeting look of pain springing to her eyes. 'Okay Sookie, just remember any time you need anything just let me know, I'm here for you' he said. 'Thanks Alcide I'll let you know' she answered coldly. Taking the hint he moved off in the direction of Portia Bellefleur dressed as Florence Nightingale. Now that is an unexpected revelation Sookie thought to her self.

Tara and Sam rejoined Sookie after two dances. They were all standing talking to Lafayette when Sookie noticed a party of late comers arriving. At the sound of Sookie exhaling sharply, Tara looked across to the doorway. 'Oh hell no' she exclaimed as Eric and Pam walked in. Eric, feeling Sookie's presence straight away, looked across to where she was standing and immediately stalked over to her with Pam in tow. He was dressed in a forties style trench coat and felt hat. As for Pam, Sookie wasn't even sure how to describe the outfit she had on.

'What are you two doing here?' she asked Eric sharply as he reached her side. 'Hello Sookie, my… aren't you looking good enough to eat' he leered at her, fangs slightly popping. Sookie shuddered. 'I am here for PR purposes, building bridges with the community. After the Russell debacle on national TV, as you can imagine Nan has had a hissy fit and so I have been ordered here to attend.' 'The b**ch' Pam added for good measure. 'Tell me Sookie, do you like my out fit' he said leaning down over her as was his habit. 'Um, just who or what are you supposed to be' she asked caustically 'Why Sookie, I am just a simple club owner so in keeping with the theme I have come as Ric, you know Play it again Sam, Casablanca and all that.' Sookie looked at him; Ric would be the last person in the world that she would have thought Eric would pick, Ric had noble intentions, and Eric certainly did not. Pam chimed in 'You haven't asked _me_ who I am, it's come as your hearts desire so here I am, Lucia Borgia' she said with a sickly smile on her face.

Jason, who had been watching from a distance, blood boiling at the sight of Eric, came over and without ceremony took Sookie's hand saying 'Come on Sis, it's time for that dance you promised me' whisking her away as Eric had been about to ask her to dance too but now didn't have the chance.

Sookie was grateful to Jason and much relieved to be well away from Eric. 'Are you okay' Jason asked her with unexpected concern. 'What the hell is he doing here anyway?' 'He's been ordered here Jase and I don't suppose he likes it any more than we do'. 'Well you let me know if there is any trouble, I won't have that son of a bitch hassling my sister' he said protectively. Sookie smiled, at times Jason could be a dip stick but this wasn't one of them she thought to herself. When the song stopped playing Jason escorted Sookie over to where Tara, Sam, Lafayette, Jesus, Terry and Arlene we all standing. Eric and Pam had taken the hint and moved away. Sookie could still feel Eric's eyes watching her every move.

Mike announced a break in the dancing to allow some of the charity auctions and raffles to commence. The mood of the group lightened again when, with much embarrassment, Andy Bellefluer won a year's free beauty treatments at Madame La Rosa's Beauty Salon as third prize in the raffle. There were also hoots of laughter when Lafayette's name was drawn as the winner of the second prize; a hunting, fishing and all out door adventure weekend for two package, put up by the local sporting goods store and a years subscriptions to Fishing Weekly and Hunter's Handbook magazines. Sookie wished she had a camera to take a photo of La Las face. 'Now just what am I supposed to do with that?' he said with some disgust 'And just what colour nail polish am I supposed to wear for a weekend away out hunting and fishing?' he asked them.

Next up was the draw for the mystery grand prize. Sookie had bought her tickets; she could afford to be generous at the moment as she had been working so much lately. Her bank balance, while not substantial was reasonably healthy with enough to pay the bills and a little tucked away for those unaccountable big ticket items that go wrong like the hot water heater or the car engine. She still hadn't touched the money she earned from her Dallas trip. She had considered that to be untouchable but tonight she couldn't think of a better reason than to use some of it for a worthy cause. So here she was with a handful of tickets, just like everyone else, waiting for the draw.

'The generosity of our anonymous benefactor should be acknowledged here, wait till you hear what you all could be in the running for' he said, building up the tension. 'The first prize is an all expenses paid two week trip for two… to any destination in the world. How about that, two weeks all expenses paid? But wait there's more, you'll be staying at five star hotels, all costs paid for _and _that's still not all. You'll also receive _five thousand dollars_ spending money to do what you like with,' Mike proudly announced. This statement caused quite a stir amongst the crowd and everyone held their collective breaths as the winning ticket was drawn.

'The lucky winner is…..S Stackhouse. Is S Stackhouse here tonight, don't be shy come forward?' 'Girl that's you, what are you waiting for' Tara grabbed Sookie in her excitement and propelled her towards the stage. 'Way to go Sook' came from Sam, 'Take me with you' from Jason were just a couple of many suggestions from the crowd as she made her way to collect her prize. Lord Sookie thought, she'd never won anything in her life, not even at Sunday school and to top off the trip _five thousand dollars_! Well, she would make sure that she would be donating all of that to the FTA, they were more deserving than she was she felt and she said so when giving a brief acceptance speech, acknowledging the mysterious sponsor and all, to which the crowd broke into a hearty round of applause.

Returning to her group of friends she was still in a daze when Mike once again called for everyone's attention. 'We're now coming to the fun part folks, before we announce the King and Queen of the ball we have one last auction and this one is a bit different. We're here to raise money for a good cause and I know you all have been generous but we need all the money we can get so here's your last chance to dig deep' he said really selling it hard. 'We want you to bid for a dance with your chosen partner'. This was greeted with much laugher, nudging and crude remarks, these coming from the general direction of the BT footballers who had been eyeing off the younger talent all night.

'Come on guys, who's going to be the first to put their money where their mouth is?' he goaded the crowd. 'Twenty dollars for Maxine Fortenbury' came the thick voice of Andy Bellefleur who, after being thoroughly chastised for his outfit by Bud, had spent the night propped up at the bar drowning his sorrows. Bud's face was a black as thunder Sookie noticed, as Andy made a hasty exit out of the hall looking decidedly green. 'One hundred dollars for Marilyn Monroe, I mean Arlene' Terry shouted as Arlene broke into fits of giggles on Terry's arm. 'Two hundred dollars for Wonder Woman, Tara Thornton' Sam called to Tara's astonishment. Various other bids were offered much to the amusement or horror of those involved and that depended on whether the person was a willing or unwilling participant. 'One thousand dollars for Sookie Stackhouse' Eric's voice rang out clear across the room.

Before Sookie had time to react a cool voice called out 'Five thousand dollars for Sookie Stackhouse'. Sookie's head snapped in the direction the voice had come from, searching the crowd. 'Ten thousand' Eric responded. Oh my god, this can't be happening Sookie cringed. Searching the faces over in the corner, she could only dimly make out a man dressed in an old fashioned black frock coat or tail coat, she couldn't quite see which. He had a white ruffled shirt, black string tie and panama hat sitting jauntily at a rakish angel shading his face. 'Twenty thousand dollars' he shot back coolly. Oh my stars, it's Bill done up like Rhett Sookie realised, hearing his voice more clearly this time.

Mike, carried away with the idea that Sookie, dressed like a southern belle 'Scarlett,' should end up with her 'Rhett' over in the corner and, not knowing the history of the trio, thought it only fitting to end the auction at that point and bought down his hammer to loud cheers of applause. Eric was furious. It was only the intervention of a hurriedly whispered remark from Pam that saved Mike from a very unpleasant fate.

All faces in Sookies little group were turned to her looking for her reaction but they didn't have a chance to say anything as Mike then announced the auction dance would now begin and as a special request it was going to be a slow one so, all you lucky guys go grab your partners and hit the dance floor to the Dixie Chicks and their beautiful song Lullaby.

With all eyes on her, before she could even think to move, Bill was standing before her. With a swift gesture he swept off his hat and did a low elegant sweeping bow. 'Scarlett, may I?' he teased and taking Sookie's hand he led her onto the dance floor as the first notes of the music started. Sookie was too dumb struck to resist and she really didn't want to cause a scene, not with most of Bon Temps and half of Shreveport looking on. 'Just what do you think you're doing Bill?' Sookie asked keeping her voice as low as she could. 'Why Scarlett' he began but the look on Sookie's face showed she was not enjoying the masquerade.

'This wasn't my idea Bill Compton' she retorted 'this was Tara's doing. I didn't want to come to the ball, I don't want to…'she stopped her self just in time to remember it was Bill she was talking to. I don't want to go anywhere any more she thought, not after what happened with you.

'So that's what Tara was up to' he said thoughtfully. 'What do you mean?' she asked. 'Well, when she saw me ordering my costume a couple of weeks ago at the hire place she must have cooked this up.' 'I'm going to kill her.' Sookie said meaning it. 'Sookie, don't be too hard on Tara. I know that she doesn't like me and never has, but she's been through a lot and you yourself have told me of her childhood. Maybe with all her life experiences she can recognise something that both of us can't at the moment….if she saw this as an opportunity for us then it could be that she was just seeing things the way she thought they should be.' Sookie said nothing.

'Anyway, it's a _come as your heart's desire ball_, so I came as a blockade runner. I had many friends whom I much admired that risked life and limb to help the cause, supplying much needed goods including laudanum and morphine and Sookie, you have no idea how much those supplies meant to those suffering from their injuries' he finished.

Sookie had been ready to tear into Bill but that kind of took the wind out of her sails. She couldn't imagine and didn't want to imagine what it must have been like and looking up into Bill's face she realised that why, back in the war days had things been different, Bill probably would have risked his life to run blockade for what he believed to be the greater good. She suddenly felt very humble. Sensing a slight change in her, Bill took advantage and held her a little closer.

Sookie was the first person to admit that she couldn't sing for nuts but one thing she could do was dance, Gran had seen to that and Bill, well he really did dance so well she was thinking, getting slightly carried away. As the instrumental section of the song played he whisked her around the dance floor like they were both born to it. Without either noticing, the rest of the dancers had cleared the way to give them room to move and stood watching them as Bill waltzed her gracefully. They looked like they had stepped out of a past time, when cotton was king, good manners were the norm and a gentleman was chivalrous to all females no matter what.

She wanted the song to go on forever. She wanted to forget what had happened. She wanted to be carried away by the music while he held her in his arms. She wanted to… to love him again_ but_, and there it was. There was always going to be that _but _stopping her she thought. Could she ever forgive him? It wasn't until the music stopped and there was another thunderous round of applause that Sookie looked around to see they were the only ones on the dance floor and she promptly turned bright red.

Bill led her off the dance floor and out of the main ballroom into a small deserted alcove in the reception area. 'Bill what are you doing?' Sookie asked. 'Just relax Sookie, I'm not going to cause a scene and I'm not going to pursue you unwillingly if that's what you don't want.' Sookie was startled by Bill's demeanour, it seemed at odds to what she had been expecting after the battle to dance with her and she was a little disappointed she admitted to herself. 'I only wanted the opportunity to end us on a better note than the last time we saw each other. I didn't want our final memories of each other to be from that night.' he said quietly and with candour.

'I am leaving the States and this will be the only opportunity I will have to tell you' he said quietly looking at her. A tiny ball of fear gripped her; this was not what she had expected. She didn't know what she expected or maybe, was it that her subconscious had been secretly hoping for something other than this? It's one thing to have the upper hand in a relationship break up, the righteous ground, but she felt like the carpet had been pulled from beneath her feet. 'Bill where are you going?' she asked, despising the small tremor in her voice. 'I am leaving Bon Temps. There is nothing to keep me here now. I will be working for the Authority in England and as I don't expect to be coming back I wanted to say goodbye.' Sookie's head was spinning but Bill continued relentlessly on.

'You once said I wasn't a very good vampire, no I am not. If I was, right now you would be confined to Queen Sophie Anne's palace under virtual house arrest and constantly monitored, only let out to work for her and then that would be under supervision. If I had done the job she had ordered me to do in the beginning we would not be here right now having this conversation but Sookie, and this is no excuse, I couldn't do that to you….I couldn't give you to her. I loved you and I still do and I will go on loving you for the rest of your life even though we aren't together but we can't be together until you forgive me. And Sookie you know something, I don't ask you to and don't expect you to. I can't forgive myself. So I am leaving' he said with a simple dignity that hurt Sookie to the core.

Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it then abruptly turned and walked out into the night leaving her standing there alone. Sookie stood frozen to the spot. She knew that Bill was right. Without Bill's protection right now she would be just another minion in Sophie Anne's world. With a shock she realised just how much Bill must have loved her to protect her the way he did, not just from Sophie Anne but from Eric and Russell Edgington too. How could she have been so absolutely blind?

With her heart racing, she took off out the door after him. 'Bill, Bill, BILL….' she called, frantic she wouldn't be able to find him before he got to his car and left. Scanning the car park for his BMW she spotted him stopped by the car door looking back over his shoulder at her, his blue eyes startled by the urgent note in her voice. In her haste she had lifted up the cumbersome skirt of her dress with its hoops, layers of petticoats and all revealing the frilly pantelettes that came with the out fit, Bill couldn't help but notice as she ran towards him.

'Sookie' he whispered as she flung her self at him. 'Don't go, please don't go. I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't' she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. 'Bill you hurt me, you hurt me so much but nothing like the hurt I felt when you said you were leaving tonight' she sobbed, ashamed of her outburst but recognising it to be the truth. 'I don't know if I can ever forget what happened' she said incoherently 'but I know I can forgive, please just say you won't go.' 'Sookie… Sookie, darling don't cry' he said, holding her, pressing her head to his chest, smothering her hair then her wet face with kisses. 'Oh my love; my life. I am so empty without you' he was saying caressing her face gently.

'Sookie, look at me. We've both been fools. We need each other, even Tara recognised that.' 'Bill just tell me we can start again. Tell me you're not going to leave, say it' she pleaded. 'Sookie, I am going to leave Bon Temps but I'm not going to leave you. Come with me, come to England with me. We could start over, a new beginning and you'd love it. It's beautiful there and so much history, it's got roots going back into the past that you can just feel in the air. For me, it almost feels like I belong there, like it's my home' he said with so much enthusiasm.

'Did I ever tell you that was where I met Eric, back in the 1880s?' he told her as she calmed down and he gently wiped her tears away. 'Oh yes Bill, yes I want a new beginning away from all of the past hurt here. A fresh start' she said looking up at him, her face glowing with a new hope. Bill took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, this is what he had been hoping for, waiting for all this time. 'Come on then we'll start afresh, beginning now' and taking her hand he led her back inside.

Sookie left Bill in the foyer so she could go and fix her makeup before going back to her friends. As Bill stood waiting Eric arrived and he was looking mean. Pam trailed behind as usual like a faithful puppy and rudely bared her fangs at the sight of Bill. 'Bill you may have won tonight but you haven't won out by a long shot' Eric hissed at him, contempt laced through his voice. Bill looked at Eric and shrugged, what did Eric matter now. He was working for the Authority and Eric couldn't touch him, or those under his protection including Sookie, but for Bill that wasn't the point. 'Eric, it's never really been about winning but that's something I don't think you would ever understand.'

Bill then calmly walked over to where Sookie had been standing after coming out of the powder room, watching the exchange between the two of them. Knowing Eric was watching she very deliberately lent up and kissed Bill, a long lingering kiss that said so much to the two watching them. Taking her arm they walked back into the main room and over to where Sookie's group of friends were standing enjoying the final half hour of the ball, leaving Eric for once in his life without a snide comeback. Pam took Eric's hand, 'This is just so LAME' she said. 'Pam, shut up' snapped Eric as the two of them left.

Sookie had composed her self now and seeing Tara standing there, she made straight for her. 'Oh shit' Tara said under her breath. She knew from the look on Sookie's face that she was about to cop it or at least she thought she was. Marching straight up to her, Tara flinched, but Sookie seeing Tara's reaction quickly smiled and threw her arms around her hugging her, whispering quietly 'Thank you'. Bill stood at Tara's side and held out his hand, something that neither Sookie nor Tara had ever seen him do. Tara raised her eye brows and looked from one to the other before breaking out in to a grin and reached out to take Bill's hand. 'Oh tell hell with this' Bill shyly grinned and hugged her too. Standing next to them, watching this little scene, Lafayette's eyes nearly popped. 'Well if that don't take the cake Hooker' he chided Tara.

At that moment Mike called for attention for the last time that evening. 'We're almost at the end of the night and so I have a couple of important announcements. Firstly I have the finally tally of donations and I think right here you should all be giving yourselves a big hand. The grand total of money raised here tonight comes to one hundred and thirty seven thousand dollars.' There was much applause and whistling.

'Quiet, quiet please' Mike was having a hard time getting everyone to settle down. 'Now I know that this is for a good cause that we all care about and let's face it, those kids that will benefit from tonight's efforts deserve every single penny raised. In fact, this is a cause that is particularly special to our mystery benefactor that donated the all expenses paid trip. I know that he's not going to be particularly pleased about this but he cares so much for kids needing help that he donated a large portion of the final total. So, I want him to come up and take a bow. Bill, Bill Compton where are you?' he said looking through the crowd.

Sookie had never seen Bill look so embarrassed. All eyes in the room were turned to him. 'Come on up here Bill and say a few words' he said waving his hand. Bill waved his hand in acknowledgement but the crowd wouldn't take that for an answer and continued on with their applause until finally Bill reluctantly made his way to the stage looking extremely sheepish. 'Thank you, thank you everyone' he said making as speedy and exit off the stage and back to Sookie's side as he could, actually receiving slaps on the back as he was moving through the crowd.

'Now everyone, we have come to the end of the evening and I think you'll agree it's been a magical night. But I have one last announcement and that is; who will be named the King and Queen of the ball. I don't know about you but I know who I think it should be' he said smiling. With that the Mayor, dressed as a Confederate Colonel, handed an envelope to Mike. To Sookie's amazement he was still looking as lively as he had the last time she had seen him in this very same venue chatting with Gran, the night Bill had given his talk at the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting.

'Well this is it, is everyone ready for the big announcement?' he said building the tension for yet more dramatic effect. This guy sure knows how to string a crowd along Sookie was thinking. Opening the envelope with a flourish he announced 'There couldn't be worthier winners, the King and Queen are; Rhett and his Scarlett, Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse. And as a special request from the Mayor, we are going to ask them both if they would give us all a repeat performance of their amazing waltz once again to the Dixie Chicks and Lullaby'.

It was the most popular decision of the night judging by the racket that then ensued. Bill again gave the most elegant sweeping bow asking her 'may I' with a dazzling smile that melted her and taking Sookie by the hand, led her onto the dance floor. The words of the song could have been written for them as they glided over the floor lost to all except each other, the strains of the music enchanting them with its magic, touching their souls. This was their love song, this was their love.

Bill leaned down and whispered in her ear 'Sookie, do you remember what I once told you?' She looked up at him puzzled, 'about petticoats?' She gave him a look and with a smile on both their faces, she poked him in the ribs and they danced on.

Finis


End file.
